flasty_jam_laboratoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurricane Nine Tornado Outbreak (2004)
The Hurricane Nine Tornado Outbreak is a serious outbreak that is related to Hurricane Nine (2004) (also called The Tornadocane of 2004). It affected parts of Minecraft, Roblox, Paperland, Mushroom World, Buffertonia, and Animal Estate. The tornado outbreak was blamed for 7 deaths and tens of injuries. The system produced 120 tornadoes (although sources differ). This surpasses the record of Hurricane Eight (1967) with 117 tornadoes. Hurricane Six (2004) had 16 less tornadoes and hit some of the same areas about 1 week and a half earlier. Meteorological History On September 13, 2004, Hurricane Nine moved by Rainforest District, ZO as a Category 5 hurricane. The VGMA and Storm Prediction Center (SPC) had issued forecast three days before landfall mentioning that this hurricane had tornadic potential. These supercell thunderstorms were being produced in the hurricane and parts of Minecraft had chances of see some tornadoes. A Hurricane Hunter flew inside a storm and dropped a dropsonde. They noticed fierce thunderstorms about 250 miles (400 km) outside the eye. Convective Available Potential Energy (CAPE) levels were high as 2,500 J/kg. This along with dry air caused the outbreak in the first place. Due to the potential tornado threat, the Nation Weather Service had issued tornado watches for portions of Minecraft by 1:00 VGST. Mesocyclones were forming in the water indicated by Doppler radar. In the hurricane, hook echo were forming which usual are signs of tornadoes. Then, there was a rear flank downdraft that tried to form a tornado, however that was not the case since it didn’t reach ground. Sometime around 1:36 VGST, the very first tornado touched-down in Bayfront, MC. Throughout the day the National Weather Service (NWS) watched about 50 mesocyclones that had the spin to form tornadoes. As a result the NWS had issued tornado warnings across 130 counties, although 20 were confirmed. One supercell alone made four tornadoes. From 8:15 pm to 1 hour and 35 minutes later, the supercell moved across about 75 miles along the coast. Of the 4 tornadoes, 2 of them went on to reach EF2 status. Then they went on to kill four people and injure eight. The supercell alone caused nearly $5.5 million in damages. By the very beginning of September 15, 26 tornadoes had already spawned. As the hurricane kept on moving inland, more tornado watches were issued. A couple of tornadoes ranked EF0s went on to touchdown before noon. More spinning thunderstorms were developing as moisture inhibits the now tropical storm. The tornadoes were on the eastern side of Tropical Storm Nine. 22 tornadoes hit multiple states including Minecraft and Mushroom World. An EF2 killed one person when a tree was thrown like a missle and hit the wall where the person was. Briefly, action had halted but picked back up when during the day on September 17 in Minecraft, Buffertonia, Animal Estate, Paperland, and Hyrule. More tornado watches were issued around 10:00 am. Then, when The remnants of Hurricane Nine went and did a loop it spawned one tornado ranked EF1 in the Sunset City Metro Area. Tornado Outbreak The outbreak started in the afternoon of September 15, when the outer-bands started coming onto the shore. In one Minecraft resort town, one person was killed and a few others were injured when a tornado was responsible for destroying businesses and though a restaurant and caused the injuries. Article Notes * This is inspired of Hurricane Ivan's Tornado Outbreak. This is not copied and used in my own words. This is basically what would have if Hurricane Ivan were to be in the Nintendo Ocean.